


Five Ways Dan and Casey Signed Off from Sports Night on Various Occasions

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli





	Five Ways Dan and Casey Signed Off from Sports Night on Various Occasions

1\. "I'm Dan Rydell, and you've been watching--"

*CRASH*

"--This Old House. Tune in tomorrow night when we--"

*BANG*

"--remodel our studio on air. Good night."

2\. "Did the two of you just do the Funky Chicken on the air?"

"I thought it was more of the Macarena."

"With a little bit of the Electric Slide thrown in." Dan demonstrated.

Dana waved her clipboard wildly. "Don't think I can't have you killed."

3.. "The Cardinals wear red, the Patriots blue."

("Oh God.")

"We're Dan Rydell and Casey McCall, and Sports Night loves those who view."

4\. "...and thank you for watching SportsCenter."

"Sports Night."

"Thank you for--not watching SportsCenter?"

"Don't worry, I'll slap him after the show for you, everyone. Good night."

5\. "Good night, America."

"Canada."

"Argentina."

"Libya."

"…Kazakhstan."

"And of course, Nairobi."

"We're going to get beaten to death after the show, aren't we, Casey?"

"Yes we are, Danny. Good night, everyone!"

"Good night."


End file.
